Heart to Heart
by Hyralc
Summary: Spoilers: The human just wants to talk to Sans. Genocidal.


They were fighting Sans. They had been. But they didn't want to, honestly, anymore. They used to, they think. It had been a long time, and they couldn't quite remember. The first time they tried to speak, they were ignored. Bones, bones, and more bones. It hurt. It hurt so badly. But they weren't sure if it was from the physical clubbing, smashing their SOUL in two or the cold resignation, tearing their heart to shreds. Staggering from their SAVE point, they took a long breath. Limping from phantom pains, they made their way back to the skeleton.

"Let's skip right-"

"Sans."

"to the point."

"Sans?"

"It's a beauti-"

"Sans!"

"-ful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers-"

"Sans…?"

"are blooming. On days like these,"

"Sans . . ." Their voice cracked.

"kids like you . . ."

The bones came again. They had no choice but to avoid. Full of despair, when they got their turn, they swung the knife, just as they always had. And just as he always had, he slid out of the way. That gave them an idea that made their skin crawl. As if their sins weren't enough, they thought wryly. Swing, miss, dodge. Swing, miss, dodge. And so on and so forth. They nearly smiled when the telltale beads of sweat appeared on Sans' forehead. He spoke of MERCY. They knew they didn't deserve it. Once, they had tried, back when they wanted him dead. That didn't go to well. They were mad at first, but then Sans denouncement hurt. If they thought hard enough, they'd figure that was the beginning of the end. The time when they had the first moment of doubt. It had festered and grown. They just wanted to talk. Here was the chance. They had spent plenty of time here before, eating while fixing their foe with a cold stare. They were only met with an insufferable grin. So whether or not Sans would speak back was irrelevant. He had to listen.

"Sans," despite wanting the chance, they weren't sure what to say, not exactly, "Sans, I'm sorry. No, I'm serious. Just hear me out." They spoke like he was arguing. "I don't know if you know, but we've fought dozens and dozens of times… Maybe it's gotten past one hundred. Maybe it hasn't. I'm not asking for forgiveness! And you're thinking, just reset if you're so apologetic. I'm scared. The first time I killed, it was weird. This sort of rush. But it scared me, so I didn't any more. Not that time at least. You let me off pretty easy; Muffet, not all of monsterkind. She was the only one, honestly! But pretty easy wasn't good enough. That end was… wrong. And I couldn't fix it. So I wanted, really truly wanted to go back. And I did! I did." They were losing steam. Sans hadn't moved or done anything to make clear he heard. But he had to have heard.

"So I went back. And I was saving everybody. And then, well, I got to Muffet again. And, well, she wasn't different, not really. But she was. That scared me. It's like she was a walking corpse, even though you guys don't have corpses. I mean, she had been dead. I saw that. I **made** it happen. I panicked and reset. It happened again. And that got me thinking. I couldn't stand to face her again. But I couldn't not save everybody again! And, and there was this whispering… And, I mean, if I killed everybody, I wouldn't have to care. Right? So I did. You were right. I could, so I had to. But now I'm here and- I'm sorry, Sans. I don't want to fight. But I can't reset." They ran their hands through their hair "They'll all be like that, then. Dead without knowing it. A land of walking corpses. I can't save that!" There was a chuckle. "I can't date that!" They dropped to the floor, sitting. "I'm glad for you. I'd like to know what your special attack is. I never was able to figure out."

"Kid?"

Their head whipped up "S-Sans?"

"Kid, uh, that's some story. But it leaves me with one question."

"Y-yeah? What's that?"

"Why'd you kill Muffet?"

 _A.N. Why is all my UT inspiration Genocidal with Sans? I dunno. I also dunno if there's an answer to Sans' question. Or if there should be. Should there be? You tell me._


End file.
